Princess Sunflower
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a second request for Story Writer. Inspired by I Loved Her First and Cinderella the songs. I hope you like it! Review plz!
1. Winter Formal

"Ivaannn!" You called out. The beige haired, violet eyed man turned and smiled. He just thought you were the cutest thing in the world. You and Ivan were best friends and he cared about you very deeply. "Can you dance with me!" You begged. "Anything for you, мой подсолнух." He said, and took you into his big arms and he twirled you around as you giggled. You loved your new dress, it was a green dress with a sunflower pattern.

"I love the dress you!" You smiled brightly.

"You're welcome." He said, as he gazed at you warmly. You both had grown up together, somewhat. He was eight years older than you and even though you were sixteen, yourself, he still thought of you as the little child he had taken care of all these years. You may have been his foster sister, but he loved you to the depths of his heart.

"Dinner is ready!" Toris called. You sat down with Ivan and the rest of your family, and ate your dinner…well Ivan mainly fed you. You loved your 'big brother figure'. He protected you from bullies and he hadn't let anyone date you, because he didn't think anyone was good enough to do so.

Your other three brothers and your two sisters all secretly thought that you both might as well date, but they knew that's not how you saw him. Toris, Ivan's best friend felt bad for Ivan because of the unrequited love that Ivan had for you.

The next morning, Ivan woke you up gently, "Da, _, time to get up and get ready for school мой подсолнух."

You yawned cutely and got up, "Thanks Ivan!" You kissed his cheek and he left to make your breakfast like he did every morning.

You got dressed and Ivan took you, Bella, Eduard and Ravis to school. You met up with your other best friend Gilbert.

Gil and you talked all afternoon, and then he slipped you a note and took off laughing.

You opened the note and read the following:

_! Hey do you like me if so check yes!

You laughed and checked the yes box. _How trivial_. You thought.

"So how was your day _?" Ivan asked you.

You giggled, "It was great!" You hugged him and he helped you into the mini-van and he drove you and the other's home.

A few days later it was nearing Winter Formal, and Gil came up to you, "Hey _...I was wondering…would you…like to go to the dance with me?"

You blushed deeply, "R-really, you want to take me to Winter Formal?"

He nodded, with a tint of pink coating his cheeks, "J-jah…that is if you want to."

"I would love too."

"Great! I can't wait. Wear red and white, that's what I'm wearing!" He said.

"Okay!" You said.

That afternoon, when Ivan picked you up, you hugged him and said, "Hey, Ivan, can we go get a Winter Formal dress?"

"Uh…Sure…why?" He asked.

"My friend Gilbert asked me to silly."

"Oh…I-I don't understand…so…you're going to this dance with him?"

"Yes, I just said that." You laughed.

"_...but you're my little girl…I can't…you're special to me."

"Ivan, I'm a big girl now, I want to go to dance before I get to old."

Ivan bit the inside of his bottom lip, then smiled lightly, "Sure мой подсолнух, let's go get you a dress."

The others exchanged glances, of worry and sympathy for their 'big brother' figure. Ivan and the others helped you pick out a beautiful princess styled white dress with a red band and lace. "You look gorgeous sweetheart." Ivan said. "Thanks Ivan! You're the best! I love you so much!" _Then why do you go with him, when I know you should be with me? _He thought.

You talked to Gilbert for the most of the night; you could talk to him for hours and hours without getting bored. You laughed it up with him, and while doing so, you would've never guessed what Ivan was doing.

He walked down the hall looking at all the pictures of him and his family, and him and you. You were so close with him, and you were his little baby. You seemed to really care about this guy, and so he knew he could not say anything that would hurt her feelings. He walked into a room and turned on the music that you usually danced too. He blinked and saw a vision of the little girl you used to be. He pretended to dance with you. He uncorked the vodka and took a swig. After a few hours of dancing, he looked at the clock. It was midnight. He knew it was time for his little Cinderella to return home…But he also knew that Prince Charming would be coming…and he would take his little girl away.

Ivan slammed his left fist against the wall, and collapsed, his knees on the floor, and his head leaning forward so he faced the wall. Tears streamed down his face in hot steaming torrents. If only things could be different…

The following night, Ivan saw you come downstairs in your dress. "You look beautiful мой подсолнух." He said smiling.

"Ivan…would you dance with me before I go?"

"I would dance with you forever, if you'd let me." He chuckled.

He took you into his arms and danced with you for a few long minutes until Gilbert knocked on the door. Toris let him in.

Gilbert and Ivan shook hands firmly, "I'm Gilbert, and I'm here for _."

"I know…I expect her back by midnight."

"Will do." Gilbert promised.

Ivan watched his little girl go. She waved to him, and blew him a kiss good bye, and Ivan returned it.

Gilbert danced with _, swaying gently to the soft parts and then twirled her with ease when the music picked up. After a few hours, he got you a drink and a snack from the refreshment table. "So, Ivan he's like your brother right?"

"Yeah…we are all orphans. We kind of joined together and became our own family. I and Latvia are the babies of the family, but I seem to be Ivan's favorite. I don't like to think that I'm more special, it's just we have a very close bond."

"I can tell, he treats you like his little princess."

"In his eyes I am." You laughed.

"Well…tonight _, you're my princess, and I'm your prince, or even your knight." He chuckled.

He smiled and leaned down holding you close to him and kissed you.

When you got home it was 11:59. "I made sure to get her home early." Gil chuckled before he left. Ivan nodded appreciatively. Gil left and Ivan turned to you, as you swirled and giggled giddily. "Would like to dance before you go to bed?" Ivan asked.

"Nah, but thanks." You said, and went upstairs to bed with the biggest smile on your face. Ivan's own smile fell; he knew what had happened now. Gilbert had given her the kiss. Next thing he knew, he'd be watching Gil give _ the 'glass slipper'. Ivan felt a pang in his heart. He knew he was slowly losing his princess.

_ would never reject his offer of a dance otherwise…That was their special thing, they always danced…How could this have happened? He had been there for _ all her life. The scrapes and bruises he kissed for her. The meal times, the special pancakes he did with the whipped cream, cherries and bacon. He held his stomach as if he took a hit to the gut. He couldn't handle the pressure. He couldn't handle losing his little girl…his little princess his _.

After school Ivan sought Gil out, and put his hands on either side of Gil's shoulders with intimidating force, "Listen boy, you have no idea how much I love _. You may think she is like a daughter to me, and you're right. But I don't just love _, I'm in love with her too. So if I ever find out that you broke her heart, you will wish you hadn't, da?"

"Got it sir." Gil nodded.

Ivan nodded and you walked up, "What's going on Ivan?"

"Nothing…Just talking to your friend here." Ivan said never leaving Gil's eyes. He let up, and smiled at you, "You ready to go home?"

You nodded, and you both got in the car, and he motioned for Gil to come over to him. Gil did so and Ivan whispered ever so quietly, "Remember this Gilbert, she may be your girlfriend now, I loved her first. I held her first and I've always been there for her. If you ever fail, she will return to me, because she knows there's a place in my heart that will always be hers."

"Yes sir." Gil said.

Ivan drove off thinking about the first time he saw _, and the first smile she gave him. It was he who had loved her first.


	2. Complete And Utter Turmoil

You had graduated, and Ivan was very proud of his little princess, "_, let's celebrate tonight we should-,"

Gilbert ran up and laughed, "Can you believe it _! We're done with school forever, let's go out tonight!"

"Please Ivan? We can celebrate as a family when I get home!" You pleaded, with those big (e/c) eyes that always melt his heart. "Sure, whatever you want my little sunflower." Ivan said with a warm smile.

Ivan watched you leave with the albino boy and, then he went home with the others…

"_, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Gilbert said.

"Which is?" You asked with a sweet innocent smile.

Gilbert got up and kneeled before you, "Would you marry me, _?"

Your eyes welled up in joy, "Oh G-Gilbert! You mean it!"

Gil smiled charmingly, "Of course, ich liebe dich, fraulein." He said.

"YES! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" You exclaimed and kissed him.

"Ivan?"

"What?" Ivan grumbled sadly at his best friend as he nursed a bottle of vodka solemnly.

"You should tell her. You've always done things she's wanted, everything's always been about her. It's time you do something for yourself. For once don't consider her feelings; since you've always thought about how she would feel, you need to let her know how you feel. You deserve it, and she owes it to you, to know how you feel. Do it before it's too late."

"I can't…I can't break her heart, she loves him, if I tear them apart, she'll be heartbroken and she'll be torn between us."

"Then let it happen! Be selfish for once Ivan! You're heartbroken, and you've been like this since she and Gilbert have started going out! We can't stand to see you in pain anymore Ivan! And we're the only ones who know you are! She cares about you a lot and even she doesn't know! Besides, she's a big girl; she can handle being torn between the two loves of her life. That's what growing up is all about, isn't it? Ivan, you and her belong together, it's so clear from our eyes."

"But…she's so little she's-,"

"_'s not a little girl anymore. You may treat her still as if she's a child, but she isn't one. Not anymore."

Ivan sighed and nodded, "Fine, I'll tell her, but that doesn't mean I'm going to like doing it."

"Trust me; you'll be glad you did." Toris said.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Ivan quickly hid the vodka bottle, as you spun around happily. "You wouldn't believe what happened today guys!" You laughed gleefully.

"What?" The two men asked.

"I'm getting married!"

Toris and Ivan's jaws dropped.

"W-What?" Ivan asked, unable to believe what he heard.

"I know right! Gilbert proposed to me at dinner! Isn't it great!"

"It's…it's…wonderful." Ivan said though for once there was not a drop of happiness in his voice. He was in a twisted mix of shock and despair, in other words, he was in complete turmoil. "I…I'm think I'm going to bed now." He said and trudged off.

You watched him walk up the stairs, and your smile faded fast, of all the people in the world, you wanted him to be happy for you the most…but despite his words, it seemed as if he didn't mean it at all. "W-what's wrong with Ivan?"

"You're so selfish! You never ask Ivan if there's something he wants. You never consider his feelings!" Toris growled and marched off.

You sat down at the table, and cried, _He's right! I don't know what this has to do with me getting married but it was true. You couldn't remember a single time when you had asked him if he wanted you to do something with him. When he had asked you to dance with after coming back from Winter Formal you had said 'no'. You really were a selfish person! _ You didn't even want to think about how the selfish part of you, was thinking that it was so mean of them to make you upset when you wanted them to be happy for you.

Toris had been giving you the cold shoulder a lot recently, and the others were unsure how to react around you and as for Ivan…well you hardly saw him anymore. He usually kept to his room. So you usually went over and hung out with Gilbert, and planned the wedding with him. Over the next few months that's all that happened and Ivan was getting worse and worse as his heart began to chip off and tarnish. He felt like a rusty wheel that squeaked and couldn't turn any more. It was as if his life was meaningless, and to him it was. The world had ended and he was dying. There were no more chances. Before he would've told you how he felt, but now…There would be none of that. Now, he was sure that no matter how his heart was, he didn't have the heart to even try and break your heart. He couldn't do I, not even to mend his own, even, in the slightest.

It was the day before the wedding and Ivan was checking out his tux, he was going to be the one to give his little princess away. He didn't know how he was even going to live through that day. Ivan put it up and Toris came in, "Knock, knock, can I come in?"

Ivan nodded and Toris shut the door. "I know you don't want to, but I highly suggest you still tell her."

Ivan shook his head, "I can't. Have you seen the way her face glows and brightens up when he's around? She adores him. I can't put her through the kind of pain I'm in. It wouldn't be fair to her."

"But what she's doing Ivan, isn't fair to you." Toris grumbled, "I care about her too, she's family. But you're my best friend; I've known you since forever. And it's killing me to see you like this; she's putting you through a pain I can't tolerate. You keep saying you'll get over it, but I know just as well as anyone that you're not!"

"It doesn't matter Toris. By this time tomorrow, she'll be married and there's nothing I can or would do to stop it. My dream for her is to be happy."

"And my dream is for _you _to be happy." Toris stressed.

Ivan shrugged and sipped some vodka.

That evening, Toris caught Gilbert kissing a girl and snapped a photo of it for proof.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, please say so now, or forever hold your peace." The reverend said.

"I do!" Toris exclaimed.

Ivan gave him a dirty glare.

"I have a photo, that's proof that Gilbert was kissing a girl other than _, last night!"

Everyone gasped and Gilbert turned pale white, confirming the suspicions.

"WHAT!" Both _ and Ivan screamed at once. Though _'s was in pain and confusion, and Ivan's was in anger.

"Is this true!" You asked Gilbert.

He sadly nodded.

"YOU PIECE OF-!" Ivan shot out of his seat and would've strangled Gilbert hadn't the rest of your family held him back. His face was crimson with anger, "I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH HER FOR YEARS! ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT HER AND PUTTING HER FIRST! I LOVE _ WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY HEART! HOW DARE YOU MISTREAT HER! I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR-," One of the boys put one of their hands on Ivan's mouth as he screamed profanities. You looked at Ivan as if in a new light.

He was right; he had done everything in the world to make your life comfortable. "Gilbert, the wedding is off, get out of my sight." You growled.

Gilbert nodded and you turned to Ivan, with tears in your eyes, "Is this true, have you always loved me?"

Ivan calmed down and nodded. The others let him go so that he could hug and kiss you.

"I'm in love with you _."

"And I can't believe I didn't see it, I love you Ivan. You've always been there for me."

"_, we shouldn't waste a decent wedding, let's get married, da?"

You nodded and the ceremony continued and you became husband and wife.

FINALLY!


End file.
